Dwadzieścia lat przed jutrem
by Monemi
Summary: Torturowana w posiadłości Malfoyów, trafia do świata, gdzie musi radzić sobie bez Harry'ego i Rona. Otaczają ją nie obcy, a przyjaciele, których jeszcze nie poznała… tak jakby. Co zrobi Hermiona, mając szansę zmienić bieg historii? Ile istnień tym razem pochłonie Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów? Kto okaże się wrogiem, a kto przyjacielem? I dlaczego jej włosy są rude?


„Harry Potter" należy do J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Jej ręce były ciasno związane sznurem. Nadgarstki miała już mocno obtarte od nieudanych prób wyswobodzenia się z więzów. Domyśliła się, co ją czeka w momencie gdy Harry i Ron zostali siłą wyprowadzeni z tego przesiąkniętego złem pomieszczenia. Tortury. Nie było dla niej żadnego ratunku. Ścisnęła powieki, by łzy nie spłynęły jej z oczu; one tylko rozśmieszyłyby stojącego przed nią potwora. Zastanawiała się, czy skończy jak Alicja i Frank Longbottom, na oddziale zamkniętym św. Munga czy może Bellatriks zabije ją tuż po swojej „małej zabawie". Nie miała pojęcia, co byłoby gorsze. Wiedziała jedno — nie piśnie _ani słowa_ , mogącego zaszkodzić losom tej wojny, losom jej przyjaciół. Pomyślała przez chwilę o tych, dla których walczy. Tak, była w stanie zrobić to dla nich. Dla tych wszystkich, którzy zginęli i dla tych, którzy nadal poświęcają się, by pomóc w tym straszliwym konflikcie czarodziejów. Dla wszystkich ofiar oraz wojowników…

 _Dla większego dobra._

Poczuła różdżkę na krtani, powoli sunącą wzdłuż gardła. Przedmiot zatrzymał się na podbródku, zmuszając ją, by spojrzała na starszą wiedźmę.

— _Skąd_ macie ten miecz? — wysyczała Lestrange, podkreślając pierwsze słowo.

— Znaleźliśmy go — odpowiedziała Hermiona, starając się pohamować drżenie głosu do minimum, jednocześnie nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Kłamiesz! — krzyknęła. Na twarzy niegdyś-piękności gościł obłęd. Zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, po czym, celując w mugolaczkę, wypowiedziała inkantację: — Crucio!

Gdy strumień czerwonego światła dotarł do Granger, dziewczynę przeszedł ból, jakiego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej — w swoim wciąż młodym życiu — nie doświadczyła. Próbowała nie krzyczeć, przygryzła w tym celu dolną wargę, jednak na nic się to zdało. Jej ciało miotało się niekontrolowanie, a po brodzie spływała strużka krwi. Oblepiał ją pot. Przeraźliwe jęki odbijały się po całym domu. Upadła na kola, dysząc. Bellatriks, na której ustach widniał sadystyczny uśmiech, zatrzymała zaklęcie, zbliżając się. Brutalnie pociągnęła Hermionę za włosy, sprawiając, że Gryfonka się podniosła.

— Zapytam jeszcze raz! Skąd macie ten miecz? _Skąd?!_

— Znaleźliśmy go… znaleźliśmy… — wysapała pośpiesznie. — NIEE! — wyrwało się z jej ust, kiedy zobaczyła wycelowaną w siebie różdżkę. Po chwili znów wiła się w cierpieniu.

Widać było, że zwolenniczka Voldemorta czerpała nieopisaną przyjemność z prowadzenia tortur. Z pewnością można by ją określić jako złą do szpiku kości, ale czy od zawsze taka była? Czy zło od samego początku kryło się w niej, a może powstało pod wpływem otoczenia? Nie miało to teraz najmniejszego znaczenia. Jeśli piekło istniało, to czekała tam na nią przygotowana prywatna cela.

W końcu zwolniła czar.

— Kłamiesz, szlamo! Kłamiesz! — Wyjęła z szaty srebrny nóż i przecięła nim bluzkę Hermiony, uwidaczniając blade ramię; aczkolwiek Granger nie patrzyła teraz na swojego oprawcę. Obserwowała pięknego feniksa, który pojawił się znikąd i latał dookoła nich. Najwyraźniej nikt oprócz niej go nie widział, zupełnie jakby nastolatka już straciła rozum. Syknęła, kiedy ostrze wbiło się w jej skórę. — Nie chcesz mówić, to może się trochę pobawimy — wychichotała niczym maniak Bellatriks.

— Znaleźliśmy go… naprawdę, znaleźliśmy! — powtórzyła Hermiona, zaciskając zęby.

— Zła odpowiedź! — Na skórze Gryfonki Lestrange wycięła już „SZ" — Co jeszcze ukradliście z mojej skrytki? Co jeszcze?! — Ognisty ptak nie przestawał krążyć.

— Nie byliśmy w Banku Gringotta. Ten miecz to kopia. To kopia! — załkała Granger.

Potem wszystko stało się szybko. Lucjusz Malfoy proponujący wezwanie goblina, złowieszczy śmiech Bellatriks, gdy w końcu zobaczyła efekt swojej pracy, pieśń i łzy feniksa.

Hermiona nie przekonała się jednak, co zdarzyło się dalej, bo zemdlała.

Bolała ją głowa, lecz było to nic w porównaniu do Cruciatusa. Przewróciła się na drugi bok, wydając z siebie cichy jęk. Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem leży na czymś miękkim, skoro ostatnio znajdowała się na zimnej podłodze salonu Malfoyów. Nagle poczuła na talii ramiona, przyciągające ją w stronę ich właściciela. Błyskawicznie otworzyła oczy.

— Dzie… — zaczął nieznajomy, ale nie skończył, bo Hermiona wbiła mu paznokcie w dłonie, uwalniając się z uścisku. — Co do…? — Znowu nie dane mu było wypowiedzieć reszty zdania, ponieważ dziewczyna wyskoczyła z łóżka, piszcząc.

Nie miała na sobie żadnych ubrań, więc pośpiesznie podniosła jakąś czarną koszulkę i nałożyła ją na siebie. Rzecz była dla niej o wiele za duża. Należała najprawdopodobniej do drugiego okupanta pokoju. Granger przestała krzyczeć i kroczyła powoli do tyłu, uważnie obserwując chłopaka zakładającego na siebie bokserki.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, idąc w jej kierunku. Gryfonka zaczęła nerwowo kręcić głową, wciąż się cofając. Odniosła wrażenie, że gdzieś już go widziała. — Hermiona? — Jej świat wirował. Zetknęła się ze ścianą i opadła na podłogę. Rude kosmyki włosów nachodziły jej na twarz. _Dziwne, nie przypominała sobie tego koloru._ Czarodziej podbiegł do niej i ukucnął, po czym chwycił ją za ramiona i rozpoczął lekko potrząsać. — Hermiona? — Brak odpowiedzi. — Mała? — Spojrzał na nią z paniką w oczach.

W końcu poznała mężczyznę ze zdjęć z albumu Harry'ego. Zanim straciła przytomność, zdała sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy.

Właśnie obudziła się w łóżku z bardzo przystojnym, bardzo nagim i bardzo młodym… Syriuszem Blackiem.


End file.
